Paperman Sonamy
by The Sack Geek
Summary: Aveces lo que esperas llega cuando menos te lo espetas / ONE-SHORT / Cortometraje de Disney


**¡Hola! ¡Aqui un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió xD!  
><strong>

**Bueno, como se titula, este fic se trata de un cortometraje muy bonito de Walt Disney Animation Studios, y pensé hacerlo en esta versión...**

**Como sea, este seria un especial al dia de la Paz Mundial, creo que es el 21... Hay, no se T-T pero bueno, también seria un especial a mis lectoras y lectores xD pero bueno, que siga el fic.**

**Por cierto, no eh pusido nuevos capítulos en mis fics porque eh estado ocupada en cosas que no diré. **

**¡GOZEN!**

* * *

><p>Era un dia soliado como siempre desde la ciudad mas popular de Mobius, seguramente ya sabes cual es. Entre una estación de trenes, los trenes pasaban sin parar, pues un erizo esperaba un tren. Vestía de trabajo, llevaba unos papeles en sus manos. Este erizo es conocido como Sonic The Hedgehog, un erizo de 28 años que ha estado trabajando mucho tiempo. Sonic solo esperaba su tren.<p>

Paperman

Extrañamente, un documento aparece en su otro brazo, ya que el viento soplaba muy fuerte en el día de hoy. Claro, no iba a llover. Sonic por el momento se sintió confundido. Después se quita de su brazo, y ve a una eriza corriendo para agarrar el documento. La eriza logro agarrarlo, pues, el nombre de esta eriza es Amy Rose, guardaba el documento en los demás documentos. Amy ve a erizo que esperaba el tren, pues, ella también esperaba su tren. Ambos se sentían un poco incómodos pero no era para nada extraño. Cuando un tren paso, un papel de Sonic voló en la cara de Amy, Sonic de saco el papel, pues, Amy vio en el papel que dejo un rastro de su lápiz labial, Amy da una pequeña risa. Sonic ve la papel, pues, al ver a Amy de nuevo, vio que, había llegado el tren de Amy, ella se sentó en las sillas del tren, Sonic se quedo viéndola mientras el tren avanzaba, aun sostenía el papel. Mientras que el tren avanzaba, Amy mira a atrás, y ve a Sonic, pero con una cara deprimente. Sonic de da una pequeña sonrisa, ya que, Sonic se había quedado solo en la estación.

Ya el trabajador, Sonic, había llegado a su trabajo, tenia una cara triste. Pues, no podía dejar de pensar en Amy. Aun miraba el papel con el rastro de lápiz labial de Amy, de repente, vienen un motón de papeles a su mesa, quien se los puso era su jefe de trabajo. El viento soplo, y voló a los papeles, Sonic agarro inmediatamente el documento con el rastro de lápiz labial, también los demás, Sonic da un suspiro, pero, de inmediato ve a Amy en el otro edificio. El pensó: "¿Sera ella?" pues Sonic no lo podía creer. Pues, tenia que llamar su atención; hiso señas con sus manos, lo que sea que se de ocurría, pero, ya que, no daba resultado. El jefe lo veía desde la otra puerta, Sonic lo ve y se sienta en su silla correspondiente, todavía mirando el otro edificio donde estaba Amy. Sonic pensó por un pequeño tiempo, pues, mira el papel con el lapiz labial, agarro los papeles que de dio el jefe y hiso con uno de el un avión de papel.

Sonic se aseguro a que el jefe no lo viera, pues, miro otra vez a donde estaba Amy, y Sonic lanza ese avión de papel, pero, no da resultado.

Hacia con uno de ellos otro, otro, otro y otro avión de papel, pero seguían fallando, pues, uno estaba apunto de llamar la atención de Amy, pero no funciono. El jefe lo seguían vigilando, pues, cerro la ventana en donde Sonic lanzaba los papeles, el jefe se dirigió a su puesto, cerro la puerta, pues, a Sonic no de intereso. Siguió haciendo mas aviones de papel con lo que quedaba de los documentos que de dio el jefe: uno callo abajo en el otro edificio, pues, callo cerca de un señor en su oficina, mira a donde esta Sonic, y Sonic de hace la seña "No me refería a ti.". El siguiente se lo llevaron los pájaros, y mas aviones de papel hacia Sonic para intentar llamar la atención de Amy, uno, otro, y uno mas de esos papeles convertidos en aviones de papel.

Pero, de repente, ya no quedaban, dejando caer algo, Sonic mira a los otros trabajadores de la oficina, pues, uno de esos trabajadores se asusto. Pues, Sonic mira de nuevo a Amy y ya se iba a irse de donde estaba. Sonic ya iba a perderla. Pues, solo quedaba un papel, cuyo caso, ese papel es el de lápiz labial, así que no tubo elección que hacer el ultimo intento de llamar la atención de Amy. Pero el viento soplo y se dejo caer el papel por si solo. Sonic intento cogerlo pero no dio resultado alguno. Sonic miro otra vez a donde estaba Amy, pues, ella ya se había despedido de su jefe y se fue cerrando la puerta de su oficina. Todos sus trabajadores lo miraban de forma "bully" hasta que el jefe vio a todos sus trabajadores, todos los trabajadores empezaron a trabajar a excepción de Sonic, pues, Sonic miro que Amy salia del edificio, hasta que esa mirada lo interrumpió el jefe de envío mas documentos, el jefe estaba molesto con el. Pues, Sonic se sentó, el jefe se dirigía a su sala pero de repente se da cuenta que Sonic se fue corriendo de la oficina. Los papeles volaron en la oficina.

Pues, Amy se fue a otra esquina, mientras que Sonic corrió a buscar a Amy con una gran locura, en especial en cruzar la calle. Sonic a terminar de cruzar la calle ya no sabia que hacer, parecía que ya la había perdido por completo... Pues vio una de esos papeles de avión que había hecho el, era el que tenia el lapiz labial, pues, a Sonic no de intereso y lo lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Sonic no tenia elección: Se dirigió a su casa caminando.

El avión de papel que tenia esa mancha de lápiz labial de Amy, voló y voló hasta aterrizar en los demás aviones que había lanzado Sonic. Pues, extrañamente el avión se movía solo, y empezó a volar solo, pues, llamo a los demás aviones de papel y todos esos aviones cobraron vida, volando y volando. Mientras que Sonic pasaba enfurecido, un avión de papel lo vio y lo siguió con los demás, llamando su atención. Al principio, Sonic no de intereso. Pero todos esos aviones de papel lo obligaron a seguirle a donde lo querían conducir, Sonic hacia lo que sea para liberarse pero era inútil. La gente veía como esos aviones de papel conducían a Sonic.

Mientras que, el otro avión de papel, pero esta vez el de lápiz labial, se dirigió a donde estaba Amy, Amy miraba las flores de la floreria afuera de la tienda, pues ve que un avión de papel aterrizo en las flores. Amy lo tomo con una gran curiosidad al principio, pero de repente Amy se impresiona al ver que el avión de papel volaba por si solo, de llamo la atención así que Amy lo siguió, lo quería coger.

Sonic trataba de liberarse de los aviones de papeles que lo manejaban, Amy seguía el avión de papel con una gran y hermosa sonrisa dibujado en su rostro, el avión de papel con el lápiz labial envio a Amy a un tren, mientras que Sonic estaba sentado con una cara molesta, Sonic intentaba pararse pero... Bueno, los aviones de papel lo obligaban a sentarse. Amy ya sabia lo que se refería el avión de papel con la marca del lápiz labial, pues, ambos trenes en donde estaban Sonic y Amy se estacionan en la misma parada en donde estuvieron antes, Amy se baja del tren y llegar a esa estación, el papel ya no se movía mas, pero una sorpresa de dio a Amy, vio que en el suelo conducían mas aviones de papel, pues, esos papeles hicieron que Amy devante la vista y ve a Sonic, ambos aviones de papel pegados a su cuerpo quienes lo obligaron a tomar el tren. Sonic también de da una sorpresa al verla. Ambos papeles se quitan del cuerpo de Sonic y Sonic se acerca a Amy

Ambos quedan impresionados por verse, nunca sintieron este sentimiento hace mucho. Se miraban sus ojos y ambos con una sonrisa. Era como un milagro caído del cielo, pues, ambos, parecía que se llevarían muy bien, porque ambos se enamoraron al verse por primera vez.

_Muchas veces lo que buscas se presenta donde menos lo esperas_

_Sonic_

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡QUE HERMOSO DIOS! *Bomitando un arcoiris* <strong>

**Eso es todo, espero que des haya gustado. Y si, se que es corto, pues pasen a leerlo cuantas veces quieran :)  
><strong>

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
